Tadaima (ただいま)
by rinazunkoaulia171
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Kunihiro-nii!" / "Aku juga mencintaimu... Kane-san!" / "Tadaima," / Repost from wattpad. Sequel dari fic "Tenggelam"


"Kunihiro, Ayo kita main ke pantai!" ajak seorang pemuda berambut panjang kepadaku.

"Eh?! Tapi, apa Hijikata- _san_..."

"Gak apa kok! Hijikata- _san_ ga bakal marah ko--"

"Ukhum.."

Suara yang amat familiar menyapa indra pendengarku.

Membuatku terkejut.

Begitu aku menoleh, sosok itu tengah bersandar di samping shoji.

"Hiji..kata- _san_.." gumamku.

Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Ah, dia bakal marah _nih_ , pikirku.

Alisnya ditekuk. Matanya menatap kami, seakan meminta penjelasan.

Sebagai yang paling tua, aku mencoba menjawab.

" _Ano_..Hijikata- _san_. Maaf, tapi kami.."

"Pergilah." potongnya.

"Eh?!"

"Kalian mau ke pantai, bukan? Ayo pergi dan bersenang-senanglah!"

Jarang sekali, sosok itu tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

Biasanya ia akan marah apabila kami pergi tanpa izin.

Setidaknya kepada orang selain kami.

"Eh?! T-Tapi kan?"

"Oh ya, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu."

Sosok itu memberikan kami sepasang kain biru muda.

Aku membuka lipatan kain tersebut.

Ah, ternyata _haori_.

"Hijikata- _san_ ini kan?!" mataku berbinar senang.

" _Haori_ kalian yang lama kan sudah agak kekecilan bukan? Dan juga sudah agak pudar. Jadi.. Aku menjahitkan _haori_ baru untuk kalian."

Sosok itu menggaruk pipinya.

" _Woah_! Terima kasih banyak, Hijikata- _san_!"

"Sama-sama, Horikawa."

Sosok itu mengelus surai hitam kami berdua.

Tiba-tiba sosok di sampingku menyerahkan _haori_ itu pada Hijikata- _san_.

Kami menatapnya bingung.

"Kane- _san_...?"

"Hijikata- _san_ , aku... mau dipakaikan ini sama Hijikata- _san_." ujarnya malu-malu.

Kami berdua tertawa pelan.

Kemudian Hijikata- _san_ memakaikan _haori_ kami.

" _Yosh_ , sudah keren."

Sosok itu tersenyum puas.

"Pergilah ke pantai, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Ia menepuk bahu kami.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Hijikata- _san_!"

Hari itu, kami berdua menghabiskan waktu kami di pantai.

Aku sangat senang, kembali mengeratkan _haori_ yang kupakai.

Sepertinya, pantai akan menjadi tempat favoritku.

 _Ah_ , aku ingin berada disini, _selamanya_. Gumamku tanpa sadar pada semilir angin laut.

 ** _#*#_**

Dan siapa sangka hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Aku memeluk _haori_ ku erat. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

 _Ah_ , takdir memang kejam. Pikirku.

Padahal aku hanya berandai saja.

Namun siapa sangka, Tuhan justru benar-benar mengabulkan ucapanku.

Aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

Menatap _sosok_ yang berada jauh di tepi pantai.

 _Sosok_ yang mencoba meraihku.

 _Sosok_ yang meneriakkan namaku.

 _Sosok_ yang tubuhnya ditahan oleh banyak orang.

Sebelum akhirnya diriku tenggelam ke dasar _lautan_.

"Kane- _san_..."

 ** _#*#_**

Ingatanku kembali berputar. Bak sebuah film yang tengah diputar.

Aku ingat, sewaktu kami bertarung bersama dengan _'orang itu'._

Aku mengayunkan pedangku, mencoba melindungi _'ia'_ dari musuh.

Menebas semua orang yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

Kemudian kami berdua terdesak.

Bertemu pada satu titik di tengah lingkaran.

Kemudian tanpa semua orang duga, kami pun mengeluarkan taktik andalan kami.

Aku menyerukannya dengan bangga.

" _Nitou-kaigan_!!"

 ** _#*#_**

Kemudian ingatanku berganti lagi, kembali di saat kami berjalan pulang.

 _Orang itu_ berdiri di depan gerbang. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberikan kami pelukan selamat datang.

Aku langsung berlari memeluknya erat.

Kemudian _ia_ akan memarahi kami, dikarenakan keadaan kami yang begitu kotor.

Penuh warna merah. Bekas darah musuh yang kami temui.

Kemudian _ia_ akan berkata,

"Buruan mandi dan ganti baju kalian! Kalian terlihat tidak keren dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Kemudian memukul pundak kami, memaksa kami untuk masuk ke dalam.

Setelah membersihkan diri. Ia kemudian menghampiri kami di beranda.

Membawakan camilan dan teh.

Lalu menanyai kabar kami selama seharian penuh.

 ** _#*#_**

Ingatanku berputar lagi, di saat kami berdua berada di hutan.

"Woah! Liatlah Kunihiro! Air terjun!" ujar sosok berambut panjang disampingku.

Matanya berbinar, _bak_ anak kecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum maklum. _Tho_ , jika diingat-ingat, ia jauh lebih muda dariku.

"Mana? Mana?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia pun menunjuk ke arah sebuah air terjun.

Air terjun yang amat indah.

 _Ah_ , aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi air. Gumamku tanpa sadar.

Air yang mengalir tak tentu arah. Namun mereka dapat tetap mengalir, meskipun ada rintangan yang menghadang.

"Hei, kalian. Nanti keburu gelap. Ayo buruan!"

Sosok itu menegur kami berdua.

Aku sebagai yang tertua, mau tak mau harus mengajak yang muda untuk kembali.

"Ayo, Kane- _san_! Kita bisa kemari lagi kapan-kapan, oke?"

Aku menepuk bahunya.

"Um.." balasnya agak kecewa.

 ** _#*#_**

Jadi ini, rasanya jadi air. Pikirku.

Terombang-ambing di tengah lautan keputusasaan.

Tanpa kepastian.

 _Ah_ , apa aku akan _mati_ disini?

 ** _#*#_**

Ingatanku kembali berputar, kembali di saat kami berada di hutan. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Saat itu ia tengah melamun, entah merenungi apa.

Tapi diriku sekilas melihat dirinya tersenyum samar.

 _Bak_ gadis yang baru menginjak dewasa. Yang baru pertama kali merasakan cinta.

Sekilas, niat usilku muncul.

Aku mengendap-endap, menghampirinya dari belakang.

Mengejutkannya.

Dan ia terkejut.

Aku menggodanya. Mengatakan apakah ia tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.Dan ia mengelak.

Aku tertawa pelan. Mengosok surai hitam milik orang yang sudah seperti adikku ini.

'Kalau suka bilang dong ke orangnya. Jangan dipendam. Ntar kalau orangnya dah pergi baru kamu menyesal.' ujarku padanya.

Dirinya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Semerah tomat.

Kemudian aku merasakan dadaku _sesak_.

 ** _Aku jatuh cinta._**

 _Ah_ , dan aku menyesal tidak mengatakan itu padanya.

Pada _orang_ yang kucinta.

Orang yang kucinta melebihi Hijikata- _san_.

Sosok berambut hitam yang terurai panjang.

Yang sudah seperti _adikku_ sendiri.

Izuminokami Kanesada.

Dan sekarang justru aku yang menyesal.

Terombang-ambing di tengah _lautan_.

Sekujur tubuhku _mati_ rasa.

Sepertinya aku hanya bisa _pasrah_.

Aku pun menutup kedua _mataku_.

Kembali ingatanku berputar.

Kala itu, kami memutuskan untuk bersama menuju air terjun.

Tentunya bersama dengan Hijikata- _san_.

Kami berebut untuk lebih dahulu menyebrang.

Dan Hijikata- _san_ melerai kami berdua.

Ia pun berkata, bahwa apabila ada dua orang yang bertengkar di sini karena hal sekecil apapun. Maka mereka akan saling jatuh _cinta_.

Aku tahu, bahwa saat itu Hijikata- _san_ tengah bergurau untuk melerai kami berdua.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Aku jatuh cinta pada sosok _adikku_ sendiri.

 _"Kane-san..."_

Kemudian kami bertiga menyebrangi air terjun tersebut.

Aku memanggil sosok _adikku_ tersebut.

Dan ia tidak menyahut.

Sepertinya ia mulai _ngambek_.

Aku pun menarik surai hitam miliknya.

Kemudian ia pun kesal dan mengejarku.

Kami pun berlomba untuk sampai ke luar hutan lebih dahulu.

Nyaris melupakan Hijikata- _san_.

 _"...ro..."_

Aku mendengar suara seseorang.

 _"...hiro.."_

 _Siapa_?

 _"...nihiro.."_

Aku mengerjapkan mataku.

Kemudian aku merasa _sesak_.

Tubuhku serasa dipeluk erat.

 _Oleh siapa?_

"Kunihiro!"

Aku membuka mataku.

"Kunihiro!"

Mataku menyapa sosok yang kukenal.

Sosok beriris biru dan berambut hitam panjang.

Ia mengenakan _haori_ yang sama denganku.

 _Haori_ berwarna biru muda dengan garis-garis putih.

Aku mulai dapat mengingat.

"Kane...- _san_?"

"Syukurlah, Kunihiro!"

Ia pun memelukku erat.

Hari itu, aku menangis di pelukannya.

"Bunga Camelia itu, untuk apa kau membelinya?"

Tanyaku sambil mengekori sosok di depanku.

"Kamu gak perlu nanya. Ikut saja." balasnya.

"Eh?!"

Aku mengekorinya, hingga kami sampai ke tepi pantai.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Dan kami pun melemparkan bunga camelia itu ke tepi pantai, perlahan.

Melihat bunga-bunga itu perlahan terbawa arus air.

"Hari ini, tepat peringatan peristiwa itu. Yang membuatku harus terpisah dengan orang terkasihku.."

Aku menunduk, mungkinkah yang ia maksud, Hijikata- _san_?

"...sekitar hampir 4 abad lalu. Aku berpisah dengannya. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, tapi tidak bisa. Beberapa orang menahanku."

"...aku menyadari betapa lemahnya diriku. Bahkan tidak dapat meraih tangannya. Dan hanya dapat melihat ia perlahan _ditelan_ gelombang _lautan_ , tepat di tempat ini.."

"Eh?" aku terkejut.

"...dan tepat satu tahun lalu, akhirnya aku dapat menemukannya. Ia terbawa arus laut hingga sampai kemari. Aku memeluknya erat."

Ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arahku.

"Dan sekarang, ia tepat berada di hadapanku."

Aku terbelalak, kurasakan air mataku mulai menetes.

"Horikawa Kunihiro. Sosok yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Sosok yang amat aku cintai."

Air mataku semain deras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kunihiro- _nii_."

Aku membalasnya dengan terisak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kane- _san_!"

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

"Un.. Maaf membuatmu kesepian."

Aku meraih tangannya.

" _Tadaima_.."

 ** _END_**

ASDFGHJKLMN!! AKU BUAT APA LAGI INI?!!

Anggep aja ini sequel fic yang Tenggelam tadi, www... *ditampol*

Mohon reviewnya-- *tertaboq*


End file.
